The present disclosure relates to a print device and a platen unit that is configured to be attached to and removed from the print device.
In related art, a print device is proposed that is provided with a platen that supports a print medium such as a cloth from below and a head that discharges a liquid onto the print medium and that performs printing on the print medium using the liquid while causing the platen to move in a direction (a sub scan direction) perpendicular to a moving direction of the head (a main scan direction). In the print device of the related art, a user places the print medium onto the platen or removes the print medium from the platen in a state in which the platen is arranged in a set position located on an outer side of a case of the print device.